Big Hero 6 Hiro and Karmi years after DOM
by ploting
Summary: Here are a series of one shorts with Hiro and Karmi. Events that happen after the story Demon of Nightmare hope you will enjoy it. Warning: Possible future chapters might not be in cronological order. I am looking forward to future comments.


**This is a dedication for the Deviant art artist KenKick4Ever for the wonderful art she has done, looking forward for more.**

**Big Hero 6 belong to Disney Animations**

* * *

"Good night Tadashi."

An elderly Indian woman said softly to her 10 year old son he was almost a good resemblance to her with orderly brown short hair and the same eye color as her alongside with his taste of outfit the only difference was however his skin color that was white as the father. He in a sense wanted to check on him if he was sleeping since he would usually spend a lot of time reading.

"Good night mom." The boy said sleepy wanting no other thing then sleep. Closing his eyes the woman was prepared to leave before her eyes caught something under the pillow whom her son was holding. Out of curiosity the elder woman leaned forward and slowly without waking the boy up she removed his hand from the object it was a small book green book the title was however on the other side pulling it close to her she opened the book to the middle and moving slowly through the pages, the book was a full catalog of biology mainly bacteria and viruses all detailed catalogued and sketched inside there was also a small drawing book and there were drawings the boy had made of different plants, bacteria everything related to biology made by the boy. Closing both the book and the drawing book her sight moved towards her son with tears in her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Tadashi, my sweetheart." She said smiling placing everything back giving him a very soft kiss on the boy's forehead and cheek. In a sense the boy was really her son having the same interests as her, switching the lights off from the room and closing the door after her she moved on to check on the other room where her eldest daughter was sleeping. That girl with the exception of the skin color was a pure resemblance of her, her room of course contains both what she and her father was doing one side was robotics and the other was biology, in a sense she was the embodiment of both parents qualities. Been the eldest child she was also the most mature of the three and of course she was already sleeping peacefully and of course the woman as was her thing entered to give her a kiss on her right template.

"Good night Kiah." The woman lifted up and went outside to go to the next room where the last childe she was expected to also sleep however she was wide awake in her bed looking in fear.

"Cassidy, why don't you sleep?" She asked softly.

"I can't." She said fearful curling herself under the cover while her mother went to her right.

"What happened sweetie." The little girl pointed to the right corner of her room right above a robot sketch of her, it was a shadow of a hand that looked as if from a skeleton that moved. The woman then turned her gaze to the window where there was a branch in the moonlight that made the shadow.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to worry it is just a shadow." She said covering the window although she was had a talent at robotics and mathematics she was still 8 year old and could be frightened very easily.

"It was really scary." She said tears forming on her eyes and the woman took the child in her arms to comfort her.

"There, there Cassidy, there isn't anything to worry now, it was only a dried tree branch from outside there is nothing to worry about. There are no monsters." She said smiling to her daughter.

"But what if they come like when you and dad were young?"

"Those were events that happened long ago sweetie; you don't need to be afraid." The woman said hugging the little girl and bringing her closer to her chest and it seems like the magic is working.

"They will never come back."

"Because you and daddy stopped the one responsible isn't it?" She said smiling before noticing something on her mother's forearm.

"Indeed sweetie that one was stopped."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What is this on your forearm?" The girl pointed the moon crescent on her forearm and the woman immediately made a sad look.

"It is nothing sweetie it is just a sign." She started before turning to the moon outside. "One that reminds me of an event that happened, in my past."

"Was it a bad event?"

"An unpleasant one, but you don't need to worry, but everything is fine in a way that event made me to reflect on some aspects of my life." She said smiling while looking at the moon while the girl also turned to it.

"You know when I look at the moon although there isn't so much fantasy about it I see something like a horse that brings children in the realm of dreams."

"A horse?" The woman asked looking at the moon on it looking closely it almost seems like there is an image of something like a horse.

"From where did you heard that?"

"There is a classmate who is riding horses and he once said that his grandmother told him about this horse on the moon that tries to carry children into the realm of dreams." The girl explained and the woman looked at the moon in a sense if you look close there is something like a horse there.

"In this case may the horse in the moon get you to the realm of dreams." She said smiling giving her a kiss. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night mommy." She kissed her as well on her left cheek before resting her head on the pillow while the mother smiling left the room, after slowly closing the door she turned to the sign on her forearm remembering with dread the events that happened long ago.

"And probably prevent an event like this from happening again." She whispered to herself going down the corridor slowly. Entering a medium size white color bedroom with a bed for 2 people to sleep, moving to a corner of the bed she rubbed her right template, she in a sense returned from her work pretty tired and wanted nothing more but to rest however her thoughts were fixed on her left forearm with the symbol of the blue crescent on it thinking remembering with dread what happened long ago.

"Karmi?" A male voice sounded in the room, the woman turned to the entrance.

"Hiro."

"What happened?" He asked concerned going near her and noticed that she was looking at the sign on her forearm. "Did it bothered you?"

"N-no, it's just that." She took a deep breath trying to gather her strength "I was tending to Cassidy who was frightened by the dark and she saw it when I was holding her. And after that I remembered the events that happened long ago in a sense today might be its anniversary." Hiro brought her closer to embrace her.

"And you remembered those days isn't it?"

"I did and although it passed a long time I sometimes remember the spirit of nightmare and also think of the things she forced to show me plus I am afraid now of her coming back." Karmi said holding Hiro close to her.

"Karmi, she will never come back, not in our lifetime I assure you everything will be all right."

"Maybe however it is hard to make a girl a promise if you aren't sure you can't keep it."

"I know, but I can assure you that she will not bother us anymore nor others will." Hiro said getting the woman closer to him and he knew which people he could think of that bothered them in their younger years, Trina, the Yami-akumu, Amara, Obake and so on.

"You probably went through a really horrible experience when she was haunting you."

"In a way the first 2 weeks were only incidents, accidents and nightmares she did but only to bide its time and make fun of me after the incident with the wave things started to really make me feel bad. It wasn't however all bad she in a sense opened my eyes to see some mistakes I have done. Like what I did to you and said."

"That was the behavior of teenage hood it was in a sense expected although we were young geniuses we were teenagers and at that age it really was expected."

"Maybe but it was really foolish and stupid." She said and Hiro placed his hand on her forearm.

"Even with what happened in our past it will not happen again because we are a family now."

"I know and I am glad for that because look where we are now. CEO of an important company, new guru of technology and me a queen of biology, expert in virology, always visiting SFIT to teach and demonstrate time by time and aside from that our 3 wonderful children." Both husband and wife looked upon a portrait of them with their children all of them in the park smiling holding one another in a sense the children became the world for them.

"If we haven't stopped that rivalry they wouldn't be here."

"I know and in my case I would do whatever is necessary to prevent my own bad history to repeat for them. I don't want to experience to them what I and Tadashi went after losing our parents although I am really grateful that they call my aunt, grandmother." Hiro said while both were holding one another very close.

"I know you will do it, you are their main hero after all and my knight." She said smiling while the man gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, my love." Hiro and Karmi had after five minutes fell asleep in each other's arms in their bed. Despite the resurgence of bad memories their nights will always be peaceful especially with their family and children.

* * *

**Like I said in my story Demon of Nightmare this is a one short with Hiro and Karmi as adults, both married with children. And again special thanks to Deviant art artist KenKick4Ever keep on making wonderful art.**


End file.
